Mimas
Mimas is a moon of Saturn in Earth's Solar System. Of all the Saturnian moons, Mimas is closest to its primary, and so also designated Saturn I. People or things from Mimas are called interchangeably as "Mimian", "Mimmian", "Mamosian", "Mimosian", or "Mimantean". Novels s of Mimas]] Mimas was terraformed by the Space Corps sometime after the 21st century and became a popular holiday destination for spaceship crews and civilians alike. It was here that Dave Lister perplexingly ended up after a drunken Monopoly pub crawl around London back on Earth, naked with a passport in the name of "Emily Berkenstein." Lister then spent some time living in a luggage locker in the Mimas tourist terminal. To save up enough money to get back to Earth, Lister took to stealing hoppers and using them as taxis. It was during this time he first met Arnold Rimmer, who was pretending to be "Christopher Todhunter" and asking to be taken to a droid brothel. Lister later signed up with JMC ship Red Dwarf, when it stopped at Mimas, as a way of getting home and living out his plan, but it didn't go so well... Notable Mimas Locations in the Novel * Mimas Restaurants * Mimas Hilton * Mimas tourist terminal * Mimas Traffic system * Jupiter Mining Corporation Mimas Recruitment Centre * Mimas brothel TV Series 's ship Wildfire landing on Mimas]] During a later shore leave on Mimas, Dave Lister adopted a stray cat and named her Frankenstein ("TheEnd") ("Ouroboros") - although in the novel it was Miranda. Frankenstein was soon after impregnated by a "big black Tom" on Titan, whose kittens became the ancestors of Felis sapiens. ("Waiting for God") The Space Corps test base where Ace Rimmer, Spanners, Bongo, Padre and Mellie was stationed was on Mimas. The dimension-jumping ship Wildfire was built and tested here. ("Dimension Jump"). Mimian, or Mimosian (the correct demonym is actually "Mimantean"), cuisine was a renowned in the Solar System and beyond. Mimian bladder fish was considered a refined delicacy to some; revolting to others. (Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers) ("Can't Smeg, Won't Smeg") Mimas was the origin of a very difficult-to-use culinary utensil, the Mimosian Anti-Matter Chopstick, and the equally difficult-to-use Mimosian Telekinetic Wine. ("Legion") Trivia * Although test-piloted from Mimas, as seen in the television series, Ace Rimmer's ship Wildfire is revealed to have been constructed on Jupiter's moon Europa in the novel Backwards. * The novel Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers offers a lot more background to Mimas than the TV series, claiming that Mimas is owned by the Spanish, and had high crime-rates. The moon is overcrowded, with traffic jams so large that deaths due to starvation weren't uncommon, which led to the invention of Hoppers. * The Leopard Lager cans used during filming were later sold with some other props from the series. The cans bore the name "Mimian Fermented Vegetable Drinks Plc", suggesting that Leopard was brewed on Mimas. External Links The real Mimas at Wikipedia Category:Planetary Bodies Category:Places Category:Novels Category:Space Corps